


“I hate it when you stare.”

by IrIsh_Misfit



Series: 10 Things I Hate about you! [3]
Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	“I hate it when you stare.”

“I hate it when you stare.”

Emily walks into the bar, knowing that it was going to piss Mac off he hates when she just shows up, that means he can’t flirt with the whores at the bar ….he stopped fucking them but that didn’t  stop him from flirting.

“What the fuck you doin here woman?” Mac growls, sitting down beside her at the bar.

“I’m getting ready to drink” Emily answers waving for Walter. “Whiskey” she says with a nod.

“You have whiskey at the house” Mac says through gritted teeth.

“I sure the fuck do……but I wanted this whiskey” she answers taking her shot.

Mac stomps back to where he was sitting, the table littered with whores as it always was wherever he was at. Emily looks back at Mac seeing him smirk, as he goes right back to flirting with one of the women that was at his table. ‘Two can play this game’ Emily decided as she unbuttons her shirt just a bit more, showing more cleavage then she usually does. It worked like a charm as a guy sits down beside her.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“You sure can” she answers looking back towards Mac him staring at her.

The two talk, she flirted with him knowing that Mac was seeing every time she touched his arm, and when she giggled.

“Do you know what you’re doing girl?” Walter asked looking back at Mac.

“Yeah…I sure do….If he can do it so can I” She answer’s smirking at Walter who, just shook his head.

“Oh!” “Walter just leave that bottle here” “Thanks” she says reaching for the bottle.

“Another shot?” she ask the guy sitting beside her.

“Sure, what’s the bartender talking about?” the guy ask with a look of concern on his face.

“Oh nothing for you to worry about” she says feeling Mac stare a hole through her.

After a few chugs from the bottle she was feeling the alcohol, as she leaned over to the man,

“Wanna dance?”

“Hell yeah” apparently he was feeling it too.

She gets up from the stool, and pulls the guy to the floor with her, pulling him to the jukebox putting on one of Macs favorite’s songs a, little song by Nine Inch Nails, that makes Mac jerk his head looking her direction. She winks at him as she pulls the guy closer to her, putting his hands on her hips as she starts swaying to the music, feeling Mac stare at her the whole time.

She dances with man, to a few more songs that she knew Mac liked, knowing this was eating at him, that there was another man’s hands on her.

“I got to go to restroom” she whispers in the man’s ear.

She leaves the floor, the man walking back to his stool, at the bar, paying for his drinks, and the bottle that she had taken thinking he was going to take her home.

As she makes her way back out of the restroom she stops at Mac’s table, sitting down on his lap making the other women bitch and moan.

“You know I hate when you stare” she moans in his ear before getting up and leaving the bar, leaving Mac at his table, and the man at the bar.


End file.
